The present invention relates to a method and system for controlling heating cycles created by fluid fuel burners and employs a control system of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,135. This patent is incorporated by reference herein to show the type of control system that can be used for the various burners to practice the present invention. Of course, other types of control systems are known in the art and can be employed for that purpose. In pending application Ser. No. 389,668 high velocity burners are disclosed. These burners could be employed in practicing the invention as could be many others burners, some of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,198,855; 3,236,460; and, 3,418,062. All of these patents are incorporated by reference to show high capacity burners of the general type contemplated for use in the method and system of the present invention.